Operation Winter Break
by baybay26
Summary: Abby, Joe, and Rachel take Cam, Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, Jonas, Zach, and Nick to Miami for winter break.Their mission: to relax, put the last few months behind them, and be (almost) normal teenagers. But, with this bunch, some covert operations are bound to happen. Crazy teenage antics, romance, awkward situations and some awesome spy stuff! Takes place right after OSOT! Rated T!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys this is my very first fan fiction and I wanna thank you so much for reading it. I'm not the best at proofreading but I tried my best, so sorry if there are any errors. I'll try to fix them. I really hope you like it! If you could please give me a review that would be really awesome! Oh, and ideas are welcome too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything Gallagher Girl or any of the characters! All of that belongs to the extremely talented Ally Carter.**

You would think that it wouldn't take a lot to surprise me anymore, since I go to an all-girl boarding school for spies, have been the target of an ancient terrorist organization and been almost-kidnapped by said group twice, became a teenage amnesiac after I ran away for the summer and was actually kidnapped and tortured by said terrorist group, and then discovered the key to bringing down the group. But when my mother called me and my roommates into her office on the last day of school before winter break, I was expecting her to tell us that I was going to some top secret CIA safe house while she goes and hunts the Circle leaders while my best friends would go back home to their families like they normally do over Christmas break. I was wrong.

"Hey kiddo, Bex, Macey, Liz," my mom/ Headmistress of the Gallagher Academy for Exception Young Women/top CIA operative said as we plopped down onto the big leather couch in her office, " I just wanted to talk to you about Winter Break."

"Ms. Morgan, I was wondering if you've heard from my parents. I saw them walking into your office the other day, but I didn't get to talk to them because, well, you know," Bex said, her caramel covered eyes looking up at my mom expectedly, referring to the fact that various CIA and MI6 operatives have been coming and going into my mothers' office in the past few days since I remembered the list of the families that lead the Circle Of Cavan.

"Well, that is actually one of the things I wanted to talk to you about. I'm sorry Bex, but your parents are currently on a mission right now. They won't be able to take you anywhere for break, and before you ask, no you are not allowed to go with them," my mom said as Bex was just starting to smile. "But, after talking with your parents, we have decided that all of you need a break after everything that has happened this semester. So Abby, Joe, and I are taking you four to Miami for winter break. And considering Zach has been surrounded by all girls for months, we are letting him bring some of his friends from Blackthorne- Jonas, Grant, and Nick. We really want you all just to relax and move past everything that has happened with the Circle. I know that not being included in any of the conversations with the CIA has been really hard on you the past few days, but you really need to move forward. This is what the CIA deals with, and you need to let us do our jobs."

Now, for normal teenagers, being told that you get to go on vacation to Miami with your best friends and four (very cute!) boys would be amazing news, but for us, it was shocking. And Strange. I do, however, want to say that it wasn't that I wasn't excited, because I was, I just didn't know how to go on vacation and relax. And by looking at the anxious expression on Liz's face, I knew I wasn't the only one.

Although, as Bex said, "This is going to be bloody awesome!" I figured she didn't feel the same way as Liz and I did.

And Macey-well Macey just seemed relieved not to have to go spend a few weeks with her family. Even though she kept her cover well, being the spoiled daughter of Senator McHenry got old after a while.

"One of our generous alumni lent us her beach house to stay in while we are there, and we have already made the necessary security precautions just to be on the safe side. A limo will be picking Abby and you girls up in a few hours to take you to the airport so be ready and packed by 3:00. I have some things to take care of here before we leave, so I'll meet you at the airport, as will Zach, Joe, and the other boys" My mother said. Since she had already started to work on her paperwork, we took that as our cue to leave. I told the girls that I would meet them back at our room, and took a detour towards the teachers' suites.

When my mom said that Zach would be meeting us at the airport, I wondered if he was already gone so I stopped by his room. It was empty, and I was surprised to see that he had left without saying anything to me. We hadn't discussed our winter break plans yet, but we had been planning to have lunch together today. I guess that wasn't going to happen. I thought about Zach and how happy he must be to be reuniting with his friends as I walked past the common rooms filled with girls trying to finish last minute packing or relaxing after exams. I just hoped that he wouldn't spend all his time with his friends so we wouldn't get to miss out on our first real vacation together (which is a big step!) This also made me a little nervous though, because as long as Zach and I have known each other (almost two years!), we have only been together for a few months, all of which have been at school. We haven't had much alone time or done what normal couples do. Our dates usually consist of studying or working on P&E –which is a lot more fun when he takes his shirt off, hello six pack- so this will be different for us. I'm excited about the alone time (hopefully most of which will be spent making out!) I thought about this more until I walked through the door of my suite and saw clothes. Everywhere.

The first thing I noticed was that my suitcase was already open, on my bed, and half full. I didn't even want to bother arguing with the dresses and bikinis and other things that Macey had already put in there.

"Look Cam, this is a vacation in Miami so you need to step out of your comfort zone and try some new looks! I promise Zach will loooooove it!" Macey said as she continued going putting very little of my stuff and a lot of her stuff it my suitcase.

I knew that this was going to be a long few hours of packing so I let Macey, Bex, and Liz do it, knowing that it would be much easier in the long run. As I sat back on my bed and watched the chaos around me, I couldn't help but think that this was going to be a very interesting winter break.


	2. Chapter 2: Airport Games

**Hey! I just want to thank everyone who read my story so much! I also want to thank my reviewers! Every time I got an email sent to my phone that says I got a new review I literally started squealing. My parents looked at me like I was crazy haha! Anyway, thank you so much and it would mean the world to me if you would keep reviewing. I don't know if this chapter is any good, I needed a filler so I thought that this would be a good idea. **

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns Gallagher Girls! **

A few hours later, we were riding in the limo on the way to the airport. Abby was on my right, whispering anxiously into her phone, and Macey was on my left, Liz and Bex were sitting across from us, and we were all downloading apps and setting up our phones. Since cell phones don't work in our school, Macey had 5 new iPhone 5's shipped to her earlier in the semester for when we went on break. She had given Bex, Liz, and I ours as early Christmas gifts and we were all psyched! I have never really had a nice phone before, since I've spent all but my summers at school since seventh grade. I was amazed at all the apps and games there were and how much money Macey says people make off of them (I think Liz is in the wrong business!) She was also going to give the last phone to Zach, which I was also really excited about. I mean who doesn't want to send and receive sweet messages from their boyfriend, especially when you don't get to for most of the year.

Speaking of Zach, I was getting really excited to see him and that we were going on vacation together. Hopefully we could take long strolls on the beach, have romantic candlelit dinners, and just have fun like most couples get to do. I was daydreaming about our upcoming romantic festivities until someone pulled me out of my fantasy.

"Okay girls, so we're just about to get to the airport," my aunt Abby said as if we didn't already know that we were approximately 2 minutes and 45 seconds away ( I mean we're spies!) "And since we have nothing better to do, we're going to have a little fun. For every agent on our protective detail you make, and every question and task you answer and complete successfully, you get extra credit point. I know Rachel said all that stuff about getting away from school, but what she doesn't know won't kill her. Now, first, whoever gets the model number of the police officer inside the door's gun gets three points!"

"Sweet, I'm totally going to beat all of you guys" said Bex as she was getting out of the car.

"In your dreams!" said Macey, who was rolling her eyes as we walked through the doors of the airport.

"Come on girls, can't we work together. Now look over there, I think that's the policeman" I said pointing in one direction, while quickly running in the other direction as I saw the real officer. "Just kidding, I'm totally getting this extra credit!" I yelled over my shoulder as I hurried away! I heard Bex and Macey cursing as they hurried to catch up with me. I also heard Liz's signature "Oopsy Daisy" and saw her somehow trip over her own feet and bring down Aunt Abby and two very annoyed looking business men with her.

After I had gotten the model number off of the gun, Bex had found out the type of coffee a tired business woman drank with her bagel and Liz had made all of the members of our protective detail, Abby had started to ask us questions as we were moving through security, which surprisingly didn't catch our comms units.

"Ok squirt, how many homeland officers are standing around here under cover?" she asked me.

" Five, the man in the pink shirt, the woman with the purple bag, the lady with the fanny pack, the older gentleman talking on the cell phone, and the girl with the yellow backpack. " I replied easily.

"Ok Macey, the how many cell phones were in the bucket in the scanner in the top right corner?"

"Six, with two ipods and an ipad." Macey answered.

"Liz, there are conversations in how many languages going on around us."

"Nine-Swahili, German, Russian, Chinese, English, French, Spanish, French, and Portuguese" Liz said after listening for a moment.

Noticing things like this have become second nature to us over the past three years since starting Cove Ops class. (My aunt Abby is our current teacher, by the way) It still surprised me how easily I was able to answer questions like these and notice everything. It is also kind of awesome too!

"Okay, now for one last thing- I just got a message from Joe that the guys are past security, so whoever can trail their target to the gate without getting noticed gets ten points. Remember ladies, following a target is ten times harder when they can recognize you, so be careful. Bex you can trail Grant, Liz you get Jonas, Macey can take Nick, and you, squirt, can obviously take Zach. Have fun!" Abby said this with a smirk on her face, obviously laughing that she paired us with guys we like, which was going to make this even harder.

We all went our separate ways to find our targets. I found Zach in no time; his gorgeous looks making him stand out in the crowd. He was wearing a black V-neck t-shirt, khaki shorts, and skate shoes, which was very different than the school uniform or workout clothes I usually see him in. He looked so hot it was starting to make my heart start beating faster. I swear he looked so happy walking with Grant and Jonas and Nick that I could feel him radiating.

I tailed him through the airport to our gate for our private plane. I was so busy thinking about how excited I was to spend time with him that I didn't notice him slip through away from the boys and through the crowd. I didn't notice until I felt a strong protective arm around whisper into my ear, sending chills down my back.

"Hey Gallagher girl"


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to Miami

**Hey, thank you so much for everyone that reviewed. I seriously appreciate it so much and read each and every review. I love that they are all so good. Sorry I haven't been able to update that quickly, but I feel like that is how it's going to be during the weekdays. Anyway, seriously thank you so much for the reviews, and keep reviewing too! I will also take any ideas or input into consideration! **

"Hey Gallagher girl"

His whisper in my ear gave me chills. His protective arm around my waist made me feel safe. I turned around to see his dark eyes stare into mine intensely, as if I was the only girl in the world, which is incredibly cliché, but that's how I always feel with Zach (well when he isn't trying to be all tough spy guy) He started leaning towards me, gently pressing his lips against mine, sending even more chills down my back. I involuntarily leaned into him, staying like this, kissing him, until I heard Bex through my comms unit.

"Hey chameleon, I know your being all Chameleon-y, but Zach isn't with the guys, so if you two are together it would be great if you guys hurried your butts over here so we can leave. I want to go to Miami. Now. "Bex said impatiently.

As we reluctantly stopped kissing in the middle of the airport and started walking hand in hand towards our gate for the private plane, I thought about how lucky I was to have friends like Macey, Bex, and Liz and a boyfriend like Zach. When we reached our gate and saw everybody standing there waiting for us, I realized that even though we hadn't seen Grant, Jonas, and Nick in a year and a half, nothing had really changed. Bex and Grant were already flirting with each other, Jonas and Liz were already awkwardly smiling at each other over their respective books, and Nick and Macey were already making out, while Abby and Mr. Solomon were talking in hushed tones in the corner, oblivious to everything else. I wondered what they were talking about until Liz interrupted.

"Hey Zach, I guess you saw Cammie. How you can do that I have no idea because even we can't do that sometimes. Cammie, you're the only one that lost though. Bex, Macey, and I managed to follow the rest of the boys here. You should have seen the looks on Abby and Solomon's faces, they looked so proud! The boys, on the other hand, not so much."

"Well I, for one, don't mind be followed by this British hottie any day" Grant said, putting is arm around Bex.

"Oh whatever" Bex said, rolling her eyes and pretending not to care, although she was simultaneously snuggling into Grant's arm a little more.

"Yeah I agree with Grant. It's great to see you girls again, especially you Lizzie." Jonas said, his cheeks turning red as he said it. He quickly put his head down, but not before looking up to see Liz's reaction. She was also turning red and putting her head down, of course. Oh, nerd love.

Meanwhile, Joe and Abby starting walking over and noticed Nick and Macey making out. Abby just looked amused, while Joe just looked uncomfortable.

"Nick, Macey-disengage, It's time to board the plane." he said as they started pulling apart. "NOW!" he said, more forcefully as they pulled apart and Macey fixed her hair and Nick straightened his shirt. They both looked a little amused, but not embarrassed like most people would have been if their former Cove Ops teacher had to tell them to stop making out.

"Oh by the way squirt, you were in the lead for the extra credit points up until Zach caught you. Zach you get one for that, by the way, and good job. Now I probably won't be able to give you any more little extra credit "assignments" since Rachel is all set on this being a "normal vacation." So let's not mention this to her! Got it?"

"Mention what to me, Abby," my mom said as she was hurrying to catch up with us as we were boarding the plane. She looked worried and out of breath, which is very rare for my mom. "Actually, you know what, I don't even want to know. Let's start this vacation off on the right foot." She said, with a tone of finality that ended the conversation.

….

Later that day, after we had arrived in Miami and gone through the airport, we were on our way to the house that a very rich and generous Gallagher Alumni had let us borrow for the break. I figured it would be pretty nice and near the beach, but it was way more than I expected when we pulled up. I mean, this house could put some of Macey's houses to shame. First, it was right on the beach, with a front porch with a walkway that leads right up almost to the water. The house itself was all white stone with huge bay windows, with palm trees surrounding the perimeter. It looked to be at least three stories high. A huge deck wrapped around the back to the side of the house, where the huge bean shaped in-ground pool with a fountain at one end and a waterslide and diving board at the other end was. It had at least ten beach chairs and five tables around it, and looked amazing. I looked from my friends shocked faces (well except for Macey, she looked unimpressed) to my mom's proud expression, and became suddenly very excited.

Macey, Bex, Liz, and I all squealed and ran into the house, admiring the huge kitchen, nice living room, and dining on the first floor. I also immediately noticed the insane security measures like cameras, keypads, alarms, and many other things. Then we ran upstairs to the second floor and saw 5 bedrooms, all with adjoining bathrooms, and a den complete with a pool table, foosball table, movie projector, two huge leather couches, and floor to ceiling bookcases lined with movies and board games. We decided to choose this floor, and all went to pick our rooms. Macey and I chose the first room, right across the hall from the one Liz and Bex chose. Zach and Grant chose the room next to us, and Nick and Jonas took the one next to Bex and Liz. The last room on this floor remained empty. My mom, Joe, and Abby walked upstairs to the next floor, and each chose one of the seven rooms on that floor. I was secretly very happy that they decided to be on a different floor than us, just in case I wanted to sneak over to Zach's room!

We all through our stuff down onto the beds, then ran back downstairs and outside to the beach. The sand was very light and hot under our feet, and the water was cool as we reached the shore. The sun was shining, and it was unusually hot for Miami this time of year, as it was supposed to be in the mid to high 80's the entire time we were there. I looked down the beach, and saw dozens of private beach houses just like the one we were staying in. Farther down the beach I could barely make out the boardwalk, with the roller coasters, restaurants, and nightclubs. I couldn't help but think that being cooped up in the Gallagher mansion for the past 6 years totally hadn't prepared me for this.

I felt Zach come up behind me, and was totally not expecting it as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Come on Gallagher Girl, time for a swim" He said as he started running farther into the water. Despite my yelling and screaming, he threw me into the water and jumped in on top of me. I felt the cool water seep into all of my clothes, yet I couldn't get up with Zach pinning me down. When he finally let me up, I started chasing him until I could jump on top of him and dunk him down into the water.

When I let him up, we just stood there, letting our feet seep into the sand, and starting kissing, more passionately than we had at the airport. He put his arms around my waist and drew me in closer, while I put my arms up around his shoulders and started running my hands through his hair.

We stood like this until I felt cold water splash against my back again. I pulled away from Zach and turned around to see Bex and Liz running away. Zach and I looked at each other, nodded, and starting running towards them until we caught up with them and dunked them under water.

We played around like this until we were all completely soaking wet in our clothes, and exhausted from chasing each other around in the water. Joe, Abby, and my mom eventually came out with towels and told us that it was time to come inside, because we were getting ready to go out for dinner. As I walked inside, I looked at my friends happy faces and thought that maybe this would just be a relaxing and normal vacation, and maybe it would be exactly what we needed right now.


	4. Chapter 4: Let the Vacation Begin

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I didn't have as many reviews on the last chapter, so if you guys review I would appreciate so much, even if it's not a great review, I would appreciate any feedback. So keep reviewing and keep reading! And thank you so much! and I'm sorry I had to end this chapter kind of early, but it's a little longer than my other ones. I promise I'll try to update soon!**

Later that night, my roommates, the boys, Abby, Mr. Solomon, my mom, and I were on our way to dinner at The Line, a trendy new restaurant that just opened. It was owned by Harrison Taylor, the son of the majorly wealthy CEO of Taylor Industries, Jack Taylor, one of the wealthiest men in the country. The place was taking reservations for weeks in advance because it received such good reviews, but having 3 top CIA agents with us had some benefits. I was really excited because I hadn't eaten out (that I can remember, I still don't really remember much of this past summer) since last winter break in London with Bex and her parents. Plus, Zach was with me, and that just made everything better.

As we pulled up to the restaurant and gave the valet the keys, we saw a very good looking young guy with a suit on waiting outside to meet us. When he walked closer, I noticed it was Harrison Taylor. I thought it was very weird that he came out to greet us, since he was the owner and most likely had more important things to do, and it's not like he knew that Joe, Abby and my mom were top CIA agents.

"Hey, I'm Harrison Taylor, the owner and manager. When I got a call from my father who received a call from his friend in the FBI (a Gallagher girl, might I add) to make a reservation for Morgan, I figured that I must come out and meet the people with those kind of connections. What business are you in" He said, looking at Abby, Joe, and my mom.

"I'm Rachel Morgan, the headmistress of the Gallagher Academy of Exceptional Young women, and this is my sister Abby and friend coworker Joe." She said, putting her hand on Joe's arm in an affectionate way. (Weird, right!?) "They both have taught at my school along with their other jobs. My friend works in the FBI and knew your father, so I figured that I'd just call her up to help us. I hope you don't mind." My mom said, looking embarrassed, and playing her cover perfectly.

"No it's not a problem. I'm glad to have you here. This is Karen, your hostess, who will lead you inside to your table. I unfortunately have to get back to work, but I hope you enjoy your meal." He mumbled quickly, as he rushed off left us with the young women he introduced as our hostess. I looked back at Harrison, and couldn't help but notice that his eyes widened when my mother introduced herself. He looked scared, and as he was walking away, I noticed him pull out his cell phone and whisper angrily into in. But oh well, I thought, He probably just wished we were more important people.

As our hostess led us through the restaurant to our table, I looked around the restaurant and noticed how nice it was. All the tabletops were sleek white, there were white chairs, the bar was white, the walls were white, and the staff wore all white. The only things that weren't white were the ceiling and the floor, which were red, giving it a very edgy feel. As we approached our table and every one was sitting down, I saw Mr. Solomon hurry over and pull the chair out for my mother and then quickly take the chair on her right side, while Abby, who was on her left, raised her eyebrows and smirked at me. I know what she was thinking. My mom and Joe were spending a lot of time together lately. I rolled my eyes at her and tried to focus my attention on Zach, who had sat down next to me. It's not like anything was going on with my mom and Joe, I mean if there was, she would have told me.

After we had all looked over the menu, which had only a few options, and ordered our food, we all just sat there in silence. It was a little awkward to be out to dinner together, and we didn't have much to talk about that wasn't classified. Plus, Zach was distracting me by putting his hand on my leg and tickling my thigh. I grabbed his hand and squeezed it as hard as I could. We sat there staring at each other daring the other one not to laugh while conversations started. I heard snippets of conversations around us.

My mom, Abby, and Joe were all leaning in together whispering but I distinctly heard

"We can't let them know anything about it" and "We just need to let them have a normal vacation" I couldn't hear anything else after that because of other noise around me.

"I just learned how to decrypt a new code. It's going to be pretty tough though, and I could really use some help. Do you want to hang out later and help me" Liz said to Jonas. Awh, go Liz!

"So, it's been forever since I've seen you. We should catch up. We could work on some sparring tonight like we used to do during the exchange" Grant said to Bex.

I even heard Macey whisper to Nick, "I'll sneak over to your room tonight and we can pick up where we left off at the airport."

I guess my mom, Joe, and Abby heard that one because they all sat up and cleared their throats, commanding our attention.

"Now that we're here, I really wanted to tell you how proud I am of all of you. You guys are all growing up to become such talented young adults and I know you're all going to excel in our field of work. "She said, glancing around the restaurant. " However, I know that lately, you girls and Zach especially, have not had time to enjoy your last couple years of high school. We all felt that you deserve and need one relaxing vacation before you graduate, since soon after you will be recruited and start training. I want you to have fun and act like normal teenagers. You can go to the beach, watch tv and movies, go out to dinner, and just hang out. However, there are still some rules."

"One for instance, is keeping out of rooms of the opposite sex," Joe said, staring at Macey and Nick. "You also can't do anything stupid or illegal. And please, don't do anything covert operations related. "

"Well Joe, now you've taken away all the fun." Abby said as she winked at us, and then looked at us as her expression grew serious. "We want you guys to be able to go out and have fun. Just let us know where you're going and stuff like that. I personally don't think you should have a curfew, since I know you guys can take of yourselves. We're going to trust you, and I hope you don't take advantage of it. And now that all the serious stuff is over, let your senior vacation in Miami commence!

My mom, Abby, and Joe were oddly silent throughout the rest of dinner, just giving each other weird looks and looking around all the time, as if they were just trying to mentally document the whole restaurant. The boys and Liz, Macey, Bex, and I, however, talked excitedly about all the things we wanted to do during the rest of our vacation.

...…

The next day around 3, we realized our plans of going out weren't really happening. The whole day had been spent inside, just hanging out and lounging around. Jonas and Liz had been working on an encryption all day. The other boys had discovered COD: black ops on the plasma screen tv in the den around 11, and since they had actually had ops training, they still hadn't lost their game. Macey, Bex, and I had tried to get them to stop and come hang out with us, but they just shooed us out of the way. We gave up after a while and started our own Covert Affairs marathon on Netflix. Joe and my mom said they had errands to do (which seemed like a total lie to me!), and had been gone all day. Abby had been off doing who knows what, and had just gotten home when I went to go make more popcorn.

"Hey squirt. I thought you guys were going to do something today?" she said, hopping up onto the kitchen counter.

"We were, but then the boys started playing video games, and Liz and Jonas got on the computer, and now they don't want to stop." I said, plopping down into one of the chairs at the island.

"Come on squirt, I expected better of you. You're a girl, which means you can make a guy do whatever you want. You should know that." She said, smirking.

"How?" I said, not really understanding where she was going with this.

"Oh just come on then." She said, rolling her eyes. She hopped down, and walked towards the den, motioning me to follow. When she got there, she grabbed Macey, Bex, and literally pulled Liz away from Jonas and the computer, and led us to our room. "You girls seriously need a lesson in persuasion. Macey, get out all the swimsuits you have. Bex, go get all the makeup and curling irons." She commanded, while I just sat back and dreaded what was to come.

An hour later after I had been poked, prodded, and waxed; and had my hair curled and teased and my makeup done, Macey was trying to persuade me to wear one of her bikinis. It didn't even look like a bikini to me; it looked like a scrap of fabric for the bottom and a push up strapless bra for the top. After so long, I finally put it on to appease her, and was surprised at how I looked. I actually looked like I had curves. Macey, Bex, and Abby looked at me approvingly.

"Dang squirt, it's amazing what a little push up bikini top and some hairspray can do for you."

"Yeah Cam, you look HOT! "said Bex, who always looked gorgeous, while Liz and Macey nodded in approval.

Bex, Liz, and Macey were all in bikinis too, and Abby looked at us and nodded.

"Now that you look the part, just go in there and tell the boys that you all are going to go to the beach. I guarantee you that they won't ignore you now. Have fun, but don't do anything I wouldn't do" She said, winking at us, which gave me the feeling that there isn't much that Abby wouldn't do.

We got all of the stuff together we would need for an evening at the beach, and made dinner for all of us and put it into a picnic basket. We grabbed a few towels, sweatshirts and shorts, and a volleyball, and put them on the porch. We then went back into the den and walked in front of the tv where the boys were playing video games. This time, they actually stopped playing and stared at us.

"We are all going to the beach to play volleyball and hang out for tonight. And hey, if you behave like good little boys, you might even get a reward at the end of the night." Bex said, smiling. She then walked out and we followed her and waited by the door while the boys changed, rather quickly, might I add.


	5. Chapter 5: A fun night at the beach-pt 1

**Thank you all for reviewing so much! Keep them coming please. Maybe if I get enough, I'll do some shout outs. But seriously, let me know what you think. I appreciate it so much! Anyway, sorry it's been a little while since I last updated. This night will be continued in the next chapter, so stay tuned! **

Sand volleyball is very interesting with a group of teenage spies. We were all very athletic (well, except for Liz and Jonas) and almost rarely let the other team score. After two hours of playing boys versus girls, the score was only 1-1. It was hot, I was sweating, and my bikini bottom kept getting stuck up in very unfortunate places. The boys, though, couldn't keep their eyes off of us, and I had to admit, Macey, Bex, Liz, and I couldn't really keep our eyes off of them either. They all had tan, muscular arms and six packs, and looked incredibly gorgeous in their swim trunks. Zach looked the best, of course, with his red swimsuit that complimented his bronzed, chiseled chest perfectly. I was staring at him until Bex yelled at me.

"Cam! Get your head in the game. We are not losing to these losers. It's your turn to serve!"

She tossed the ball to me and I caught it without even looking at it. I threw the ball up and hit it as hard as I could, but completely not expecting that it was fast enough to hit the ground right inside the line of the boy's side of the court. The girls and I all started jumping up and down and high fiving. We didn't even notice the two guys who were watching us from down the beach until they starting walking towards us.

"That was very impressive, for girls as smokin' hot as you. But you know, four guys against four girls just doesn't seem fair. Maybe we could join your team, you know give you a little bit of an edge. "One of the guys said to us, while he was staring pointedly at our chests. He was tall, tan, and as much as Zach would hate me for saying this, super hot; however the way he sauntered over to us arrogantly immediately turned me off. His friend, who was tall, skinny, and pale, and had red hair, but still very cute, was also staring at us.

Macey and Bex, however, didn't seem as put off by them as I was. They started twirling their hair (yes-actual hair twirling!) and batting their eyelashes at them. I guess they wanted to get back at Nick and Grant for ignoring us most of the afternoon.

"No, I think they can play by themselves without any help." Grant interjected, glaring when the hottie walked up to Bex and put his arm around her. Zach, Jonas, and Nick were just glaring at them.

"Oh, ok then. We will just go if these are your boyfriends" Red hair said, looking at us reluctantly.

"NO! Only Cam and Zach," Macey said, gesturing to us, "are dating! And Um yeah. We totally could like use some like help. We really aren't very good at this and tall strong boys like you seem perfect!" She said to them, putting her hand on red hair's arm. I glanced over at Nick, who looked furious.

They boys just smiled and introduced themselves as Dylan (hottie) and Drew (red hair).

We started playing again, and this time, Bex and Macey didn't try nearly as hard as they did before. In fact, they just kind of stood there, smiling at Dylan and Drew. The boys started getting really competitive with Dylan and Drew, and after a while, Liz and I just looked at each other, shrugged, and walked over to the side of the court. Eventually, after Dylan and Drew realized they had no chance against our boys, especially since it was four against two. When they finally called the game, we all went over to the picnic table and sat down.

"So, what brings you beautiful girls to Miami during December?" said Dylan, going sitting down right beside Bex, forcing a very annoyed-looking Grant to scoot over.

"We are on winter break" she replied.

"Oh, where do you go to school?"

"We go Gallagher Academy in Roseville, Virginia. I'm sure you've never heard of it. "  
"No I haven't, but it must be a pretty amazing school if you four gorgeous girls come from there. Hey, so since none of the goofs is your boyfriend, how about we go someplace more private and get to know each other. " Dylan said, putting his hand around Bex's waist.

"No thanks. I think we should just stay here for everyone else!" She replied, looking at me over her shoulder and rolled her eyes. She moved Dylan's hand away from her waist. Macey, meanwhile, was fighting off the same kind of advances from Drew.

"Oh come on, let's go have a little fun by ourselves." Dylan said, putting his arm around Bex's waist again, more forcefully this time. As soon as he did this, she pushed him away.

"Hey, dude, I believe she said no." Grant said.

"Hey, dude, don't tell me what to do." Dylan mocked. Then, he swung to punch Grant in the face.

Grant didn't dodged his punch, and then hit Dylan square in the jaw. When Drew saw this, he joined in, and attempted to punch Grant. Grant was dodging all of their punches and hitting them at the same time. Zach and Nick, however, felt the need to join in anyway. So it was three spies against two normal boys, and I would have felt bad for them if they hadn't been such perverts. I did feel bad for Jonas though, who just looked way out of his league standing by himself.

The fight continued on for a few more minutes, by after Nick performed the Kelkinski maneuver (which is banned from use on civilians), Bex and I finally stepped in and broke up the fight. We were both a little shocked that it had even happened.

"That's it, walk away like the little wimps you are. And don't come near our girls again!" Nick said, as Dylan and Drew walked down the beach, beaten badly.

"Come on guys, you didn't have to do that." I said, shrugging away from Zach as he came and put his arm around me.

"Yeah, I get defending our honor and everything, but beating up two normal guys was too much! Besides, it's not like I can't take care of myself." Bex said, as she, Macey, Liz, and I walked toward the water.

We waded into the water and started playing around for a little bit. The water felt so good after playing sand volleyball, even if it was a little chilly. Then, the boys started coming into the water with us. Nick came up and led Macey away, while Jonas and Grant pulled Liz and Bex to the side also, obviously to apologize. I didn't see Zach come up behind me, but I felt his arm around my waist.

"Sorry, Gallagher Girl. But, I couldn't just sit there and let those perverts hit on you girls. "

I was going to reply, but instead, I turned around and kissed him. I felt his warm lips cover mine, soft but passionate at the same time. I ran my hands up his muscular chest and around his neck, then running my hands through his hair. He put his arms around my back, pulling me closer to him. He started opening my mouth, asking for entrance with his tongue. The kiss became rougher and frenzied, and he started pressing me against him even more. I felt like I could stand there forever, in his arms, kissing him. He pulled back, but then after hearing me whimper, attacked my jaw with soft kisses. He kissed down my neck, sending chills down my spine. Then, all of the sudden his lips were on mine again. We stood there, making out like this, for at least ten more minutes until we were interrupted.

"Can you two please stop snogging. Gosh, it's nauseating. Besides, we're going to eat dinner now." Bex said as she splashed us, and then started walking back towards the beach.

...

After dinner, it had started to get dark. We all put on our sweatshirts and shorts that we had brought, gaining disapproving looks from the boys.

"It's a shame, Gallagher Girl. I really liked that bathing suit on you!" Zach said, causing me to roll my eyes.

We decided that we were going to make a bonfire, so the boys went to go find wood while we went to get stuff to make smores. When we went in the house, I was surprised to see that Mr. Solomon and my mom were sitting in the living room, watching a movie together. It seems like a normal thing for most people, but for us, it was just weird. As we passed them on our way back outside, my mom stopped me.

"Hey, kiddo. Did anything interesting happen on the beach today?" she said innocently, as if she didn't already know what happened. I mean, she's a spy, and my mom, and she knows everything.

I just looked at her, raising my eyebrows.

"Don't give me that look Cameron Ann Morgan," she said seriously, and then smiled. "Don't stay out to late on the beach, but have fun!"


	6. Chapter 6: A fun night at the beach-pt 2

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in so long, I've been busy with prom and school and AP exams! Thank you for reading so much! I really want more reviews but I appreciate the ones I am getting. Anyway, to make up for being gone so long, this chapter is extra long. I know this is kind of like other people's, but it fit in nicely with my story and I tried to make it different. So enjoy! Oh but btw, I really want to shout out a couple people who have been reviewing a lot. **

**Thank you WittyKittyLizzie, Kaitlin1198, xxcandygirlxx, rangobean, booklover4life12, kiera, bunnyswag101, kararinabishop, and lovebooks14! You are all wonderful!**

When we got back out to the beach, the boys got the fired started while the girls and I sat down on towels. It was dark now, but it was still warm out with a slight breeze. It was the perfect weather to spend a night on the beach, and being with my best friends just made it even better. As Bex made a joke and we all sat there laughing, I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have this vacation with them before we graduate. I wanted to make the most of it.

"Hey guys, let's play a game, something fun and something different!" I said, as the boys finished the fire and came and sat by us.

"Yeah, let's do something stupid, like normal teenagers!" Zach said, sitting down beside me and putting his arm around me.

"How about…" Bex said, snuggling into Grant's arm.

"Truth or dare!" Shouted Macey, looking pleased with herself.

"Yeah definitely!" Responded Nick, who put his arm around Macey.

"Oh Okay" muttered Jonas and Liz, who were sitting really close and looking at each other awkwardly.

"We're in!" said Grant, looking mischievously excited.

"What do you say Gallagher girl, up for a little truth or dare" Zach said to me, as everyone else looked at me expectantly.

"Alright, I guess. But we're not playing strip truth or dare like they do in all the cheesy teen movies and books." I said, partially because I was worried about someone else walking past us, but mostly because I really didn't feel comfortable ending up naked in front of them (I mean Zach hasn't even seen me naked!)

"That takes away half of the fun! But alright," Replied Macey, looking slightly less excited. "Since it was my idea, I'll go first. And, I obviously pick dare!"

"Ok, I dare you to…not kiss Nick for the rest of the night. It's kind of obnoxious!" said Grant, earning him a punch in the arm from Nick.

"Thanks dude, I really appreciate it. " muttered Nick

"Okay, as much as he probably won't like it, that's easy!" Macey said. "Now I get to pick someone. I pick…Bex! Truth or dare!?"

"Um Dare, obviously…"

"I dare you to go break through security into the house next to us, get all of their clothes, and put them in their back yard!" Macey said, obviously going for the spy-type game more than the regular teenager-type game.

"Okay, easy. I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, as she left.

When she came back, slightly out of breath, but looking proud of herself, we knew she had done it. She told us that she was chased by the dog and almost bitten.

"Okay now I pick Cammie-truth or dare?"

I didn't even know what to say. I figured I would take it easy the first round so I picked truth.

"Okay, you're boring but whatever. What is the farthest you and Zach have gone?" she asked, smirking.

I just glared at her because I really didn't want to answer this in front of everyone, and I didn't know if Zach was okay with it. I realized it would just be better to get it over with, and I guess Zach felt the same way because he squeezed my hand. I noticed everyone looking at me expectantly.

"Um…well… I guess first base." I said, looking down and blushing. I was really embarrassed, and when I looked up, everyone was staring at us.

"Really dude, you've been with her all school year and you really haven't gotten any farther?" Grant said to Zach, which earned him a slap over the head from Bex.

"Like you're one to talk. It's not like you get any action at Blackthorne, unless you're secretly playing for the other team." Replied Zach coolly.

"Okay enough BOYS! What Cammie and Zach do… or don't do *cough *cough is their business and we aren't going to judge them." said Macey, smiling. "Now Cammie, pick someone. "

"Grant, truth or dare?"

"Please, like that's really a question. Dare" he replied confidently.

"Kiss Bex like we all know you have been wanting to. It's time you two finally admitted how much you like each other." I said.

Grant looked at Bex expectantly, and she bit her lip and nodded. He turned to her and slowly kissed her. It was soft at first but then turned into a makeout session, at which point the rest of us turned away awkwardly.

"Okay guys, if you're almost done… seriously… stop…BEX AND GRANT STOP MAKING OUT!" Macey shouted, obviously ready to get back to the game.

"Sorry, but it's not like anyone else around here never does it." Bex said, faking annoyed but looking very happy.

"Ok, now I get to pick! Nick, truth or dare?" Grant said.

"Dare, and I wouldn't be opposed to having one like yours." Nick replied, looking suggestively at Macey, who just rolled her eyes in response.

"I want you to run down the beach until you find some people who are out, but not with children! Then, you have to slowly take of all of your clothes and get in to the water while making weird noises. Act like you don't see the people at all, and after a few minutes get out put your clothes back on and just walk away. Zach, you go with him to make sure he does it." Grant said.

"Okay. This is going to be fun. Come on Zachie poo, ready to see me skinny dip" He said to Zach, raising his eyebrows jokingly. They walked away and Macey yelled out to Zach to video tape it.

"Well, it's probably going to be a while until they get back, so I might as well take this time do something I have wanted to do since sophomore year." Grant said, turning around to look at Bex. "I really like you and I have really liked you ever since that first time you kicked my butt in P&E. You're beautiful, sweet, strong, kind, intelligent, and your British accent is the sexiest thing I have ever heard. I haven't stopped thinking about you these past couple of years, and I don't want to waste any more time not being with you. Rebecca Baxter, will you be my girlfriend?" He said, looking up at her with the most adoring expression.

Bex was blushing more than I have ever seen her blush in my life. She nodded her head, and then leaned forward and kissed him passionately. She pulled away though after a minute because she obviously didn't want to be chastised for it again.

"Grant that was the nicest thing I have ever heard you say. Who knew you could be such a gentleman!" Liz exclaimed staring excitedly at him and Liz. She didn't even notice the hurt expression on Jonas's face.

Noticing this, I leaned over to Macey and whispered into her ear "We need to give Jonas an opportunity to express to Liz how he feels about her. He obviously likes her, but is too scared to tell her."

As I said this, Nick and Zach were coming back. Zach was telling everybody about how funny the reactions of the people were.

"Oh please, they were just jealous that they could look but not touch!' Nick said as he sat down next to Macey. She whispered in his ear, and then he nodded. She looked over at me and smiled, giving me thumbs up.

"Ok, I choose Jonas. Truth or Truth" Nick said, getting us back to the game.

"I don't even get a choice to choose dare?" Jonas asked.

"No. Now for your truth, you have to tell Liz how you really feel about her."

Jonas immediately looked embarrassed, but Liz looked up at him expectantly. I could tell she was really nervous about what he was going to say.

"Okay, well, Liz, you are the smartest woman I have ever met in my life, even smarter than myself. You're also the cutest girl I have ever met too. Every time we spend time together, I become so much happier. You light up a room when you walk into it, and I don't think you realize that you have that effect on people. I have wanted nothing more than to tell you how I feel and ask to be your boyfriend and kiss you, but I'm so nervous that you don't feel the same way. So, for the next truth or dare, I pick you. I dare you to kiss me if you feel the same way, and if you don't, well…" He said, but was interrupted before he finished because Liz launched herself at him. She might be tiny but she was strong enough to knock him over and fall on top of him. She just stayed there, laying on top of him, kissing him softly for a little while until she sat up.

"I don't think you realize how much I have wanted you to say that!" Liz said, looking really embarrassed but really happy at the same time.

"Awh, I love how everyone is getting together tonight. I love that all my friends are so close! Now the only people who need to make it official are Nick and Macey!" I exclaimed. And I was really happy. This was turning out to be the best night ever! Zach noticed how happy I was too because he leaned over and smiled at me and rubbed my back.

"It will happen in time. I have something special planned!" Nick said as he winked at Macey. "We have plans for tomorrow night, by the way."

"Okay!" She giggled, looking pleased.

"Okay, anyway, now it is my turn to ask someone truth or dare. And I pick Zach!" Liz said.

"Lizzie, you don't even need to ask. I pick dare!" he replied.

"Go sneak into Abby's room, and steal her…"

"Bra! And then you have to wear it to breakfast tomorrow morning over your shirt!" Bex interjected. We all cheered, thinking this was going to be hilarious if he managed to break into one of the CIA's best's rooms.

"Okay, I will be right back." He replied.

He came back a few minutes later, holding a bra and looking triumphant, until he saw me. He suddenly looked at me like he had something really important to tell me.

"I did it, and it was easy she isn't even home!" he said, still looking at me. "However, there was something else. As I passed Joe's room, I noticed he wasn't in there. And when I passed your mom's room, the door was shut and the light was off but I heard noises…" He said uncomfortably.

"What kind of noises?" I said, however I felt that I already knew the answer and started to feel a little nauseous.

"I'm really sorry, Cammie."

I knew for sure what he meant when he called me Cammie, since he hardly ever calls me that. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, but not for the reasons everyone probably thought. It wasn't because my dad was gone and my mom was dating someone else, I felt so sad because my dad was gone and my mom was dating someone else but she hadn't even come and talked to me about it.

"Cam… are you okay?" Bex said, coming over to sit by me.

"Let's just get back to the game. I don't want to think about it. "I said.

"Okay Bex, truth or dare?" Zach said.

"Dare. And make it something fun!" she replied.

"I want you and Cammie to go get your intimates and put on a fashion show for us!" He said, smirking.

"Why do I have to be involved in this?" I said, at same time Grant said "Did you really just use the word intimates?"

"He did it to distract you, which is exactly why we are going to do it. Come on Cam, loosen up. You said you wanted to play something fun!" She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me up into the house with her.

We went upstairs, raided Macey's Victoria's Secret collection, and put on robes. We went back outside and joined everyone else again. We started walking down the beach like it was a runway, dropping our robes at the very end. When we did, everyone gaped at us. They guys hooted and hollered, while Macey said "Okay you guys are most definitely keeping those because they look so hot on you!" I was giggling along with Bex, and looking down at the black strapless one piece lingerie number that Bex had forced me into. I couldn't help feeling hot as Zach looked at me with adoration.

"Okay okay, now that we have done our dare. It's time for someone else to go. I pick Macey. Truth or dare?" Bex said after we finished modeling and sat back down.

"Dare!" she shouted.

"I dare you to prank call a teacher at our school! You can pick which one!"

"Okay, well I choose Abby, since I will probably be in the least trouble if she figures it out." She said, taking out her phone to start dialing.

"Hello?" Abby answered.

"Hello is this Ms. Abigail Cameron?" Macey said, disguising her voice.

"Yes this is she"

"I'm from Paradise Adult Playland calling to tell you your order is ready. It's quite a large order, so I would advise you bring someone with you to pick it up. It says here that you ordered the entire deluxe desire collection. " Macey said, suppressing a giggle.

"Oh, good! I've been waiting for so long. I have been having a bit of a dry spell lately so I am so happy to finally be getting this!" She said.

We all looked at each other with a mixture of shock and horror. Even Macey was speechless.

"Oh…well. It will be um…ready…anytime. " Macey squeaked.

"GOTCHA! Come on Macey, did you really expect me to fall for that. It's a classic that I have used many times. Oh, I just wish I had been there to see the look on your faces. Say hello to Cammie, Bex, Liz, Nick, Jonas, and Grant for me. Oh, and tell Zach to put my bra back in my drawer before I get back."

"How did she…"  
"I know everything. I'm Abby Cameron." She said, and with that, she hung up, leaving us all staring at the phone in disbelief.

"Okay, well as fun as this has been, I'm getting tired. I think we should be done with this game. It's been fun, but I'm going inside to get my beauty rest." Bex said. Everyone else nodded and started to get up and follow her inside.

As we were walking up the stairs, Zach caught up to me. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back down the stairs. "I never got to tell you how much I like what you are wearing, Gallagher Girl. I think we should go take a walk on the beach though. We haven't had much time to talk alone." I looked down, and realized that I completely forgot that I was still wearing the lingerie. I figured that no one would see me anyway though, so I went out on a walk with him anyway.

As we walked down the beach for the next hour, we just talked about everything, from how glad we were to take a break from school to our friends getting together to Joe and my mom. Zach was just so kind and understanding I couldn't believe how lucky I am to have him. We started approaching the house and I was a little upset. I didn't want this perfect night to end.

"Thank you so much for listening to me rant for an hour! " I said.

"No, I love listening to you Gallagher Girl. Thank you for organizing this amazing night. Seriously, tonight was one of the most fun nights of my life." He replied sweetly.

"Well I know one thing that will make it just a little better!"

We were approaching the steps to the back deck, which was completely dark. I walked up to him on the steps, wrapped my arms around his neck, and started kissing him. I pressed my lips against his, putting my tongue on his lips, asking for entrance to his mouth. He happily obliged, and our tongues met. He groaned, and then pulled away, but started attacking my neck with little kisses, which made me groan too. His kisses were trailing down my neck to my shoulders. When he got to my chest, he pulled away. He started kissing my mouth again. He pulled away, which made me whimper. He shhhhed me, then picked me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He stepped onto the porch, backing up and pushing me up against the side of the house. He started kissing my neck again. I ran my hands through his hair, while his hands trailed up my waist. I groaned again and realized this was more heated than it had ever been with us. It was all happening so fast, but I liked it. I pulled away, and whispered into his ear "Why don't we take this upstairs, don't get your hopes up too much, but we can continue doing this." He looked up at me, his eyes brightening. He nodded, and went to open the door, still carrying me. We didn't even notice the three figures that had been sitting at the table on the deck the whole time.

"No. Cameron, Zachary, you won't be doing that."


	7. Chapter 7: A fun night at the beach-pt 3

**Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is so short, I have been SO SO busy, but I mean who isn't!? Anyway, I hope you like it. I will hopefully have another chapter up in the next week or so. Thank you so much for your reviews and it would mean the world to me if you could keep reviewing! Thank you!**

"No. Cameron, Zachary, you won't be doing that."

I froze in my place in the doorway, dropped Zach's hand, and slowly turned around to face the three figures sitting at the table that we didn't see before; one who looked furious, one who looked uncomfortable, and one who was clearly amused but was trying to hide it. I didn't know if getting caught making out by your mom, teacher, and aunt was part of the normal teenage experience, but nonetheless it was one that I didn't ever want to have.

"Dang squirt, I didn't think you had it in you," my aunt said with a wink, "But, you could tone it down a bit, especially with your mom and Joe around!"

"Well I obviously didn't-" I said, before I was interrupted.

"No Cameron, I don't want to hear it. I trusted you to be responsible and follow the rules we set, and one of them was not being alone in a bedroom with a boy. I also, as a mother, expected you to be a little more responsible in the way you act with Zachary. However, I still trust you kiddo, but as Abby said, you need to tone it down a bit."

I nodded, still looking at the ground. When I finally had the courage to look up, I noticed that Joe was staring daggers at Zach.

"Zach, I want to talk to you tomorrow. Meet me at 1200. Now, go get some sleep. You look like hell."

Zach looked at me, squeezed my hand, and then went upstairs to go to bed. Joe was right; he did look pretty tired, almost as if he hadn't slept in a few days. I made a mental note to ask him what was wrong tomorrow.

I turned back around to face them, and only then did I notice that all three of them looked tired and stressed out, with worry lines. I also hadn't noticed that the table they were sitting at was covered with papers, and that they had shut their laptops as soon as I came up onto the deck. I looked down at some of the papers and saw pictures of the Circle Of Cavan's symbol, Catherine, and lots of other people and things, including some taken in Miami. I also thought back to how weird all three of them have been acting over the past few days, like the mysterious hushed phone calls and the arguing at the restaurant about whether to tell us something. I realized that they were like us in the way that even when they were supposed to be taking a break, they could never really stay away from a mission completely.

"So, did you ever really take a break from this mission? What is going on? Are we in Miami for a special reason? Did you lie to us? Did you-" I said, spewing out questions that I knew I would never really get answers to.

"Cameron, go to bed. You should get some rest, kiddo. Then, get up and have fun with your friends tomorrow like you never even saw this, and that is an order. I wanted you to take a break, and that is what you're going to do. Oh and you're going to spend some time with your aunt tomorrow. Maybe you can go out to lunch and go shopping or something. Now go to bed."

"Yes ma'am."


	8. Chapter 8: Fun Meals

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all of my reviews. For some reason, this chapter was more challenging to write. I think it's because I didn't want it to be too cliché or weird, I was just trying to go for funny. SO, let me know how you like it and if it is funny! I appreciate you guys so much. Keep reviewing! **

I was walking with Abby through the cute little French restaurant by the beach the next day. We were being led by the hostess to a table outside, which I was fine with since the weather was perfect, but Abby looked around nervously.

"Pouvons nous avoir une table à l'intérieur, à partir d'une fenêtre, si vous plait?" She asked the hostess, and I immediately wondered why she wanted the hostess to seat us inside away from any windows. The hostess smiled graciously, and led us back inside to a small table in the middle of the room and handed us the menus.

"Merci mademoiselle" Abby said, thanking her.

"Is there a specific reason we are sitting inside, away from any windows?" I asked, raising my eyebrows suspiciously.

"Yes. It's hot outside and I don't want my beautiful skin to get sunburned" She replied sarcastically.

"Whatever Abby," I sighed, knowing she wasn't going to give me a direct answer, which caused Abby to smirk. "Is there a specific reason that my mom made you to take me out today?"

"That is a question that I actually can answer, although I'm not sure you will like it. But first know that your mother will never be able to MAKE me do anything. Now, she asked me to talk to you today after what happened last night. She told me that she was going to do this, but then she thought that it would be better if I did it. I think it's kind of stupid, but I just couldn't pass up an opportunity to make my niece squirm."

"What about last night and why would it make me squirm, unless, oh god no-I am not ever having this conversation. Not with my mom, not with you, not now, not ever." I said, realization sweeping over me.

"We are in public, so you're not running out of here or making a scene. And yes, your mom said that we do have to have this conversation. Even though I personally think it's a little late for this, seeing as you already have a serious boyfriend. Oh well!" She said, winking at me when she said the last part.

I was about to respond, but thankfully we were interrupted by the waitress coming to take our orders. I was hoping Abby would get distracted, but as soon as the waitress left she got back to business.

"Now squirt, when two people love each other, sometimes they do things-" She said, before I interrupted her.

"Seriously Abby? Seriously? I'm not THAT naïve. I am aware what sex is."

"Okay then. Although you are probably the most experienced at Gallagher, you have still be sheltered from boys way more than most girls your age, and I'm guessing there is probably a lot that you still don't know. So why don't you ask me something. If you willingly participate, it will make this a whole lot easier squirt. "

I thought about this for a little while, and by then our food had come. I praised the welcome distraction, but I decided that there were some things that I did want to know.

"Um…well… like I guess I have a couple questions, but you can't judge, and I would really appreciate if this would stay between us." I said, and Abby just nodded as to say well duh. "Okay, well I know what sex is, obviously, but what about what comes in between. Are you like supposed to do that stuff after being together for a while, or is it okay to wait until you feel comfortable?"

"Okay well first of all, Cammie, know that you NEVER have to do anything that you don't feel comfortable doing, and if Zach ever tries to pressure you-kick his ass. Then let Bex and Macey know and have them kick his ass. Then tell me and I will kick his ass. There is no expected time to do that kind of stuff; you should do it when you feel comfortable enough with him to do it. I would also advise to you to make sure you are serious about anyone that you do anything sexual with, and that is coming from past experience." She said, looking at me intently the whole time she answered, holding my gaze. She looked like she actually cared about this and as much as I didn't want to have this conversation, I was kind of glad we were.

"What about sex? I know I'm definitely not ready now, but what about when I am. I know everybody preaches abstinence until marriage, but what if I don't want to wait until then? I know that I'm going to be with Zach for the rest of my life, so when I am ready, I don't think that I will want to wait."

"Honestly squirt, that is more of a personal thing. If you think you're going to marry Zach one day, then I'm sure most adults would tell you to just wait till you're married. But, in this lifestyle that we have, things don't always work out the way we plan. I think that if you are completely ready, and you don't have anything holding you back, then you should do what you want. You are strong and smart and I think you are mature enough to make the decision on your own, just don't let your mom know I told you that." she said with a wink.

We talked for a little while longer as we finished eating, and I honestly felt a lot better. Abby was really cool about everything I asked her, and she answered honestly and talked to me like an adult, not a stupid teenager.

"Thank you Abby, I really appreciate you being so open and honest with me." I said.

"No problem squirt. Now I have one more question for you-Do you want to seduce Zach and finish what you started last night?"

"wha-wha-what?" I stammered.

"I just played the mom role. Now, I get to go back to playing the fun aunt role, and as the fun aunt, I will help you with Zach. Now let's go, we have some shopping to do" She said as she stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me out of the restaurant.

At the same time Cammie went out to lunch with Abby, Zach was going out to lunch with Joe. They were going to some famous hamburger place in a really sketchy part of Miami, but Zach was nervous for a whole different reason. Joe had always been a mentor, and a teacher, but over the past year he was starting to become more like a father figure, and he didn't want to know what a father figure would have to say after catching him making out with his girlfriend. They had spent most of the car ride in silence, and still didn't say anything until they were seated at their table in the restaurant.

When they sat down, Zach and Joe stared at each other awkwardly and looked down at their menus. After the waiter came and they both ordered double bacon burgers, they looked up at each other again.

"So, Zach, I felt like I needed to talk to you after what happened last night. This would normally be a parents' job, but I feel like I'm the closest thing you have to a parent. I really care about you Zach, and I want us to be able to talk, however uncomfortable it may be for both of us. " Joe said awkwardly, which was weird since Joe is one of the most un-awkward people Zach had ever met in his life.

"I really admire you and look up to you, Joe. I do look at you like a father figure, and I agree that we should be able to talk like that. But seriously, I don't understand why everyone is making a big deal out of last night. So what, we were making out. So what, we got caught. Teenagers make out all the time, hell, people make out all the time. We were going to go make out some more, not have sex, not sneak out, not drink or do drugs." Zach said, rambling slightly.

"I understand where you are coming from, Zach. But, I think the reason it got the reaction it did is because you kids are not normal teenagers. You are expected to behave differently, and sometimes we forget that you just want to do normal things like hook up with your girlfriend."

"That's not what I was trying to-"Zach said, before he was interrupted.

"Save me the details. What I wanted to tell you thought is that it is okay to want to hook up with your girlfriend (even though she is like a daughter to me so it's weird watching you two), and you can even do it, as long as you respect her, respect yourself, and don't roll your eyes, use protection. Don't push her, and don't do anything that you aren't ready for yourself. " Joe said, holding Zach's gaze as he said it, making Zach know that he was serious.

"I know Joe, I know," Zach replied, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I trust you, but I also think you need to be prepared. Give me your wallet" Joe said. As Zach handed it over he looked a lot more uncomfortable. And when Joe slipped something in it, Zach's eyes were popping out of his head.

"Uh thanks Joe. But I'm not sure…" Zach said, looking into his lap as he was talking.

"It's okay Zach, I don't want to know. Oh and one more thing, in the future, try not to ravage your girlfriend in front of her mother, aunt, and teacher." Joe said, as he was getting up to exit the restaurant, leaving Zach just sitting there looking more embarrassed than he ever had in his life.

That night, Zach and I went out to dinner at a fancy, romantic restaurant courtesy of Abby, who had helped me set this whole night up. She took me shopping to find a tight black new dress, amazing heels, and a very scandalous bra and underwear set from Victoria's Secret that she described as "Sweet and Sexy". When I had shown up to dinner dressed up, Zach's eyes had practically popped out of his head. He had been staring at me all through dinner. Now, we were walking along the boardwalk looking at all the little shops and stores.

"Oh by the way, how was lunch with Joe?" I asked, just now remembering that they went.

"Weird but good, I guess. He gave me condoms… that was uncomfortable." Zach said, smirking.

"Oh…" I said, not really knowing how to respond to that. "Abby tried to give me the sex talk, it was a little uncomfortable too. Then she took me shopping."

"Oh that's cool."

"I also wanted to ask you if you have been sleeping okay?" I said, worrying about him like always.

"I actually have been having a little trouble, but it's okay. It's not that big of a deal." Zach said, looking away from me.

"Do you know why?"

"I just keep having dreams about you and my mom and the Circle. I think everything that has happened is just taking a toll on me. It's okay though," he said, coming over to kiss the top of my head affectionately. "I promise I'm okay and if I'm ever not, I will come talk to you about it."

"Okay. " I said, still not completely convinced. By now we were walking toward our beach house. It was late, almost midnight, so we whispered as we walked through the door.

"Ugh, I can't wait to get out of this dress Abby made me wear. It's so uncomfortable. The lingerie she bought me surprisingly isn't that bad though." I said, winking at him and stopping by one of the empty rooms on the first floor.

"Lingerie, Hmm, what does it look like?"

"Wouldn't you like to know" I said sarcastically, before kissing him passionately and pushing him through the door of the empty room.


End file.
